


A King's Duty

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [20]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: It's Ace's birthday and he should be happy..but he has upsetting news for StarChild..
Relationships: Ace Frehley/Paul Stanley
Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400458
Kudos: 4





	A King's Duty

StarChild already loved the joyful atmosphere in Jendell’s air. The Royal Palace was alive with activity as the servants prepared for their King’s birthday celebration. He smiled, walking hand in hand with Ace as he was led to the Royal Wing. StarChild raised an eyebrow. “Acey, I thought we were going to the Ceremony Hall for your party.”

“We are..but before everything and everybody goes crazy over me I just wanted some time alone with you. We’ve got some..important things to talk about.”

There was that serious tone again, taking him back to when Ace had left him to secure his Realm’s future. “I…I’m not going to like this am I..?”

“I’m gonna be honest, Starshine..you’re not.” 

StarChild’s heart was already aching. He’d had premonitions about this. Was he going to lose his darling Space King for good this time?

Once inside his bedroom Ace kicked the door closed, taking his Starshine into his arms and kissing him passionately. StarChild melted immediately. There it was..that wonderful electricity he tasted when they kissed for the first time. Could his premonition have been wrong? Maybe. It would be nice..for once. Then again..it could just be Ace avoiding the issue. “Acey..aren’t you–” Ace hushed him with another kiss. “Don’t, please. Just..lemme have this now..lemme have you..” 

“You know I would never refuse you.” 

Ace smiled as he carried StarChild to his bed. “That’s exactly why I love you~”

* * *

StarChild and Ace held each other tightly, panting and exhausted from their love making. “Thank you, baby..I missed havin’ you in my bed. Missed being with you. I just..wish I had more time. I wish I hadn’t wasted so much..” StarChid sighed softly as he stroked Ace’s hair. “I suppose it’s time, isn’t it?”

“Yeah..” 

“I wish..I could tell you I didn’t see this coming. I guess I just didn’t want to believe it.” 

“Then you know.” 

“Not everything. Only that I’m losing you. Is it true..?” 

Ace was silent for a long time. He didn’t want to cry now..he didn’t. But he could feel the tears stinging at his eyes. “I…I’m sorry..” StarChild tightened his embrace. “Tell me..” 

“You gotta understand, Starshine. I thought I would have more time. More time to plan things out the way I’d want them to go. Then my parents died..and that just threw everything out the window. Now that I’m King and I’m of age, I’m royally obligated to take a wife and produce an heir. My..parents’ will was read to me earlier today. Turns out they’d already chosen a wife for me..and our engagement is going to be announced at my party.” StarChild squeezed his eyes shut, covering his mouth to keep from screaming. It was..worse than he imagined. Ace was getting _married._

* * *

StarChild didn’t want to go to the party anymore. He preferred to just lay face down on the bed and cry. His hands shook as he dressed himself. He couldn’t even look Ace in the eye. It hurt too much. He looked down at the ring Ace had given him. Still bright. Still sparkling. He held his hand close to his face as he broke down again. What did it represent now? 

“Starshine..?” 

StarChild turned to hide his face. “D-don’t look at me..I’m a mess. Ace..I can’t go down there. I can’t face all of those people like this. People who expect me to smile and congratulate you. They don’t even know about us. I can’t play pretend!” 

“You think you’re the only one hurtin’? I gotta give up the most wonderful guy in the Cosmos for a woman I’ve never met! And have a child with her! You’re not the only one who has to pretend, Starshine! You know as well as I do what it’s like to be tied down by choices that’re not your own. It’s the curse of being Royalty. Eventually you’re gonna have to bite the bullet and do the same thing. If you really love me..don’t abandon me. I need your support..now more than ever. I don’t want us to end like this.” 

“But we _are_ ending.” 

“In every way?” 

“In–” StarChild stopped and looked down at the floor. Were they? No. He couldn’t stand the thought of never seeing Ace again, even if they couldn’t be together the way they wanted. How could he be so selfish? He was better than this! He shook his head. “No…no, never. I’ll be there for you. Of course I will. You won’t have to face this alone.” Ace took StarChild’s hand, glancing at the ring as he kissed it. “As far as I’m concerned I’m leaving the more exciting party for the boring one~ I wouldn’t be opposed to ducking out early~” StarChild rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should rein it in, _Your Majesty~_ ”

* * *

They plastered on their ‘diplomatic’ faces as they entered the Ceremony Hall. The entire room erupted in applause. Ace was swamped with congratulatory words and birthday wishes. It was bordering on overwhelming. It was a relief to see Tomaziel waiting for them with his guards trying their best to control the crowd. “Greetings, Your Majesty~ And of course it is always good to see you, Prince StarChild~” 

“You as well, Tomaziel~” StarChild replied with a smile. “This is..quite a crowd. Is _everyone_ in the Kingdom in this room?” Tomaziel sighed. “It certainly feels that way. Everyone has been trying to get in since early this morning. We’ve had to turn people away. Needless to say our King is very popular~” 

“I expected nothing less~ How can you not love Acey~?” 

Ace tried to keep his smile but StarChild could tell he was uncomfortable. He was used to crowds when they performed but then they were always kept at a distance. This time.. StarChild took Ace’s arm and held it tightly. “I’m right here.” 

“I..needed that. Thanks, Starshine~”

* * *

It wasn’t long before Ace _really_ started to wish he could drink. Frowning, StarChild brought him out to the balcony and handed him a glass of champagne. “You want to stay out here for a while?” Ace sighed heavily. “That would be nice. There’s so many people and it’s so damn hot..I swear I was about to pass out in there.”

“Well we certainly can’t have that~” 

“Honestly..I’m scared out of my mind..” Ace downed his champagne and set the glass aside. “I would rather just..not go through with any of this at all. I’d rather go back to Earth with you and play with KISS again. But..that’s just a fantasy. I’ll never be that happy again..” StarChild didn’t know how to respond. He couldn’t tell him that nothing would change. That would be a cruel lie. “Don’t say that, Acey. You being married does not mean you will no longer be a part of KISS. It’s not just about playing music on Earth. Whether you are with us or not, we the Rock of KISSteria’s Chosen are bonded until death..and then we will see each other again in the Great Beyond. I’ve told you before that you will never lose me..and I meant it with all my heart~” Ace turned to look at him with a small smile. “You did say that didn’t ya~? It’s true..I can’t see my life without you in it, Starshine. I think that would be hell.” They moved closer to kiss but they were interrupted by the balcony door opening. “Begging..your pardon, Your Majesty..” Tomaziel said, peeking out cautiously. “The Princess has arrived and it’s time for the announcement.” Ace sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Guess there’s no duckin’ out of it now. Let’s get back in there..”

* * *

They could only touch hands briefly before Ace was ushered to the front of the room. StarChild could barely get close enough to see clearly. Fortunately the stage was elevated. He couldn’t fault the choice Ace’s parents had made. The Princess was indeed beautiful dressed in a flowing white sparkling dress with fair skin and strawberry blonde hair. She gave Ace a shy smile and bowed gracefully to him. They spoke to each other but they couldn’t be heard over the loud chatter. Ace then took the Princess’s hand and presented her to the crowd. 

“Good people of Jendell! I, as your King am proud to announce my engagement!! I present to you Princess Amalthea Jeanette of Kandarr, who has consented to become my Queen!!” 

As the crowd cheered, StarChild kept up appearances and applauded with a fake smile, but inside his heart was shattering. Of course he would keep his word and never abandon their friendship. He would attend the wedding as an honored guest. It just hurt to finally face the reality that the last time they made love was the last time.

* * *

A few days later StarChild returned to Jendell with the Elder and the rest of his Inner Circle for the Ceremony. He was doing well until the time came for the wedding vows. He quietly excused himself and left. He sat on a bench outside of the Chapel, buried his face in his hands and sobbed. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t sit there and listen to them confess their love. Watch them kiss. He was so ashamed. “I’m sorry, Ace…I know I promised..but I..” He stopped when he heard a faint humming sound. He looked up to see a small ribbon of blue energy make it way toward him and wind itself around his wrist. “W-what is–?” Visions flashed through his mind. Him lying in bed with Ace and Nikki after the incident on Hanoi. The sudden realization brought a smile to his face and happy tears to his eyes. 

“Thank you, Ace..I understand~ Wait for me..I’m coming back to you~”


End file.
